hungergamesroleplayplacefandomcom-20200213-history
District 13
This is NOT A ROLEPLAY FOR TRAINING. This is a roleplay for the people of District 13 at the same time as book Mockingjay is set in. So the uprising is still going on against the Capitol and the Hunger Games has not yet been abolished. If you want to join the please fill out this type of form with your name, age, personality and apperance. No forms need to be accepted by admins so just jump into the roleplay but editing the section below Please remember after you finish writing your line the sign it off with your signature (four of these ~). Roleplaying A slow wind was sturring up the thing layer of dust that had been left on the surface of District 13... But it wasn't the surface that had any people on... It was inside.... Rainbow Shifter 18:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Wara looked around, bored. Katie00909 08:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Nudge sat on a small white bench, reading. She looked up every once and a while, noting people walking by. If someone stopped to talk or tie their shoe, she would see it. If someone looked at her, she would stiffen and begin reading again, but also she would be sizing tem up, how fast they were, how heavy, and how good in a fight they would be. Just her paranoid self at work. FinnickisBOSS 18:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC) "Grrrrrr!" Pax's stomach said. "Shut up!" she replied. The lunch portions were so small here. She sighed. At least they were constant, unlike District 12. She sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. She wish she could see the clouds, Instead she saw this boring, Mud and concrete mix. She sighed for the third time in less than a minute and finally got out of bed. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle Wieo was sat in the training room, she was fiddling with some weapons and looking at some of the new ones. They would be for the soldiers going into the war. Rainbow Shifter 17:20, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Nudge got up, starving. When was the last time she ate? She couldn't rememberthe last few days, she was in the medical ward, and stil no one would tell her why. Strange. Nudge walked to the cafeteria thing and got a small seving of peas, carrots, and something brown that was probably of the meat persuasion. She sighed- she missed the seafood of District 4. Actually, she missed everything about District 4. The sea, the ocean breeze, the sand, her home, etc. FinnickisBOSS 18:33, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Pax looked at the wall clock. 11:30 already? Her instructors were going to kill her! She stuck her hand into the hole in that wall that told you what to do. "This place is so bossy!" she thought. When she looked down, she saw that lunch was early today. Pax was only 5 minutes late. She ran down to lunch, and accedentally bumped into the girl next to her in line. "Sorry, hi!" She said. The girl didn't look like anyone she had met from 13. She had brown hair and eyes, and kinda tan skin. No one from 13 was any tanner than snow, except maybe the soldiers who got to train aboveground. But this girl had long hair, and if you were a soldier they cut it short. She looked at the girl and waited for a reply :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle The woman looked at the clock and scowled... Some of the trainee's were meant to be here already! The new ones anyway, the ones from the districts! Rainbow Shifter 16:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Wara walked into the cafeteria. She stood in line and looked at Pax. Tapping her foot she looked around. She rolled up her sleeve. 11:30 - 3:10 was training. "Excuse me? If your done chatting, I would actually like to stay in my instructoers good books, SO HURRY UP!" she snarled at her. Katie00909 16:55, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Wieo rolled her eyes and looked at her arm. She was training little bratty soldiers all day long... As usual! Rainbow Shifter 17:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) She rolled her eyes and walked away. She'd have to go without for the day. She walked towards her room. "Sorry I'm late. Couldnt find my uniform...." she lied.Katie00909 17:07, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Slink ran down a few staircases quickly, but then realised she was late for breakfast and needed to go to training. She then crashed through the air to get to training: damn schedule. St.Berry4evers 17:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Wieo grunted and looked at Slink, "You have my breakfast." A couple of different shaped guns were hung on the walls and she picked up a small hand gun. The woman inspected it and threw it to Wara, "Try that one out." Then she looked at a slightly larger rifle that had bullets that sperated to make lots of little bullets and gave it to Slink. There was about four dummys on the other side of the room. Rainbow Shifter 17:19, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Wara snorted. "I know I'm small but, come on!eye and pulled the trigger. Stupid gun... she said under her breath.Katie00909 17:23, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "Use that one first", Wieo said and moved Wara's hands slightly so she would be holding the gun more comfortably. Rainbow Shifter 17:29, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Wara swore underher breath. Taking aim again she shot several times, in the head, heart and stomach. Katie00909 17:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Slink was panting. "Thanks" she said, pointing the gun and pulling the trigger. But instead of one hole on the target, there were seven all in a row. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Good one" St.Berry4evers 17:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "Oh sure, she gets the good gun" Wara angrily said. She looked at the 7 bullets. Then at Wieo. Narrowing her eyes she looked right at her.Katie00909 17:36, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "Jealous, much?" asked Slink, with that smug smile. St.Berry4evers 17:50, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "You wanna go there?" she snarled. Taking her gun she aimed for the bullet to whiz past Slinks hood. She pulled the trigger and watched her bullet, satisfaction spreading over her face. Katie00909 17:55, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Slink flinched back as the bullet passed her. "Maybe we need to put 'Anger classes' on your schedule" she said, pulling the trigger, but Slink put the gun at an angle so it hit Wara's target. St.Berry4evers 18:01, April 25, 2012 (UTC) (Oops I missed my cue!) Nudge looked up at the clock. Was training over yet? She hated the gun and wished she had a trident, like the good old days. During lunch, a girl had tried to talk to her, but Nudge had been spacing out but the they got moved along by someone else. Opportunity for a friend, out the window. FinnickisBOSS 21:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "Huh, that was weird." The girl she had bumped into had completely ignored her, as if she didn't even notice she was there. Pax shrugged to herself and ate lunch super fast and then headed to training. Finally! Something to do! Pax serioulsy hated District 13. If only 12 hadn't been completely destroyed, she thought. When she walked into the training room, (more like burst through the door) She saw two people that looked like they argueing. "Great" She muttered, and then walked over to break it up. "Hey guys, mind if I join you?" Pax said casually enough. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle There was that girl from before. I guess i should apologize, Nudge thought. She walked up to the girl. "Hey... sorry about what happened at lunch. I was spacing out, I didn't mean to ignore you. Sorry. I'm Nudge." Nudge looked down, immedeatly shy. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 22:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "Oh hi. It's ok, not like you hurt me or anything. I'm Pax. And really, the only reason I was talking to you was because I slammed into you in line. So I guess we're even." Pax said with a friendly smile. "Do you know why these two are fighting? She gestured toward the two girls standing behing her. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle "I know! It helps them get out their stress and clear their head when they take on... The Block!" Wieo smiled and waved her hand. "So if you want to spend valuable training time fighting then its fine by me!" Rainbow Shifter 18:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "I don't really know why they're fighting. It seems like a waste of time to me." Nudge shrugged. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:44, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Carrin walked down a hall right outside the training room and was trying to get to the cafeteria for lunch. He was hungry after his hard workout. Then, as he began to pick up speed, his head hit something hard and he toppled to the ground. He looked around and saw another person lying on the ground a couple feet away. Carrin stood up and helped the girl up. She looked around his age, but nothing like him. Her hair was reddish-brown and she had entrancing green eyes. "Hey," said Carrin. "I'm Carrin. Sorry about running into you. . . " (It's Pax, G&S, BTW) Henryjh98 21:05, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ''(I'm gonna just go along with it, but I was in the training room, not the hallway... remember to acknowledge these things.) ''Pax looked at the guy that had just slammed into her. He was kinda cute, but he had just given her a bruise. She rubbed her forehead. Ouch! "Hey I'm Paxis, but everybody calls me Pax. Thanks for helping me up. Where were you in such a hurry to get to?" :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Carrin smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, I was just getting to the lunch room," he said. "How 'bout you?" As he asked the question, he looked deep into her eyes and realized how beautiful she was. Even though he had just ran into her (literally), he felt drawn to her. Henryjh98 18:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, I just came from there. But right now is my reflection hour, so I can come back with you." for some reason, Pax didn't want the conversation to end.:D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle (''what's reflection hour?) ''Carrin smiled and nodded. "Sure, I guess we can go together," he replied. He was really enjoying his time with Pax, even though they'd been together for about three minutes. He completely forgot that they had run into each other and really just wanted to keep talking to her. "I don't really have anything to do, so. . . " Henryjh98 19:25, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ''(Free time. I think thats what Katniss calls it in the book....?) ''Pax looked up at him. His eyes were so green and perfect, that she forgot what he said...... then she remembered. "Yes you do!" You need to go eat lunch or you'll starve to death! I did already, but I'm still going to!" She said in a cheerful tone. Yes, in some odd way, this boy had lightened up her incredibly dull day.:D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Right," said Carrin. He smiled and offered his hand. "Would you like to walk with me to the lunch room?" he asked, a perfect smile showing his dazzling white teeth off. He stared at Pax's face and really hoped she'd take his hand. Henryjh98 19:36, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Pax smiled and took it. His hand, I mean. She had really wanted to offer hers, but the way he did it was so much smoother. She would have just grabbed his, but now she didn't need to. "Of course I would!" Pax gave her most dazzling smile to Carrin and started walking. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Soon, Carrin and Pax arrived in the busy lunch room. People were bustling about and some of them were even giving strange looks at the two of them holding hands. Carrin began to walk to the lunch line with Pax and quickly they were waiting for their food. "So, Pax," said Carrin, "are you from District 13 or one of the other districts?" Henryjh98 19:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "I'm from 12. I really miss it there too, which is weird. People used to starve there all the time. At least here you can always depend on your meals, even if they're not very good." Then she realized she was standing right next to the cafeteria lady, so she gave a warm smile and over did it with her compliments. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle He laughed quietly as he heard Pax talking about District 12 and then saying the meals here weren't very good. The lunch lady glared at her and pushed Pax's tray down. Then she moved onto his tray. Carrin smiled at the lunch lady as she spooned out some soup into a bowl. She threw a piece of bread onto his tray, as well as a glass of water. Lastly, she situated three carrots and two strawberries on his tray. "Thanks," murmured Carrin, picking up the tray. He and Pax walked together to a table. "I've lived here my whole life," he said. "My dad died six years ago by falling down the stairs on an errand to deliver some papers. I've taken care of my mom and brother ever since, but it's hard to stay in touch with them now. My mom is working so hard and my brother is young and in school a lot. I feel like I'm really just alone." Looking down from Pax's face, he twirled the soup around with his spoon. Henryjh98 21:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Districts